


Navidad, dos años después

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación del one-shot "Navidad" <br/>Para Krispysly que lo necesitó después ^^<br/>Escrito para la next gen winter parade de la comunidad next_gen_esp de livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad, dos años después

–Vamos, Ted… van a pillarnos, para –susurró en su oído haciéndole perder el control.

Sin hacer caso de nada, siguió besándolo y con sus manos subía bajo la camiseta.

Sus bocas chocaban mientras sus lenguas buscaban lugar para cobijarse. Ambos con el pelo húmedo por la actividad, se retorcían y se entremezclaban como una poción que está a fuego lento, de forma suave, acompasada, casi hipnótica.

Teddy lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba su boca por su garganta y lo hacía gemir. Chupó y succionó hasta que oyó como el otro se quejaba.

Dos piernas fuertes y firmes se anudaron en su cadera, lo que hizo que su erección golpeara en sus vaqueros.

–¿No querías que parase?

–Ahora ya no. Ahora no puedes.

–Mmmm, eso era lo que quería oír…

Chupó su labio inferior y lo besó con ganas, sus manos en su costado y bajando, buscando lo que tanto ansiaba. Cuando sus dedos se colaron curiosos por la cinturilla de su ropa interior, ambos gimieron con fuerza. Lo masturbó unos instantes, hasta que una mano lo paró.

–Estoy harto de esto. Quiero más.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el chico de pelo azul despejando la otra cara del húmedo cabello.

–Claro que si, ¿me quieres, no es cierto?

–Claro que sí, ya lo sabes.

–Hazme el amor entonces.

Con los ojos cerrados, temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño, y que al despertar, no lo tuviera desnudo bajo su cuerpo, Ted comenzó a penetrarlo con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir en aquellos momentos.

Al principio, los párpados apretados del chico bajo él, le dijeron que estaba sufriendo, pero cuando estos se relajaron, continuó con lo que hacía y en el momento en el que sus labios dejaron escapar aquel glorioso gruñido de placer, comenzó a poseerlo con verdadero desespero.

–Oh, sí, Ted…

–Mírame, mírame y dime que me quieres –le pidió.

–Mmm, claro que te quiero, Ted, te amo.

–Dime que me querrás para siempre, dime que jamás permitirás que otro te de lo que yo te doy.

–Jamás –decía entre jadeos– nunca permitiré que otras manos me toquen, que otro cuerpo me posea.

Momentos después, ambos culminaban entre brazos, piernas y bocas enlazadas.

–Eres mío, mío y de nadie más. No dejare que te aparten de mi lado –le prometía aun sobre su cuerpo cálido.

–¿Por qué lo repites tanto, Teddy? ¿A caso tienes miedo de lo que ocurra cuando todos se enteren?

–Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero que me separen de ti. Pero también de perder el cariño de tu padre. Me siento como si hubiese traicionado su confianza, James.

–No me has forzado y ha sido cosa de ambos. Además, no es como si fuera un niño, ya somos mayores de edad y esto no es tampoco cosa de una noche. Mi padre tendrá que entenderlo.

–Pero, ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Y si me echa?

–Jamás haría eso y lo sabes, para él, tú también eres parte de la familia. Y sabe que eres una buena persona, responsable y trabajador. Además –dijo sonriendo– si aceptó lo de Albus con Scorpius… ¿Por qué no lo haría con lo nuestro?

–Espero que no le pase como a ti al principio con ellos, que tenías ganas de asesinarlos.

–Era un crio, Teddy, eso no cuenta, tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza entonces. Quiero pensar que he madurado.

–Y yo que lo has hecho gracias a mi –respondió dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

–Tú me has enseñado muchas más cosas.

–Quiero enseñarte algo más –dijo alargando la mano hasta su mesilla de noche. Saco una pequeña caja de ella y se la dio– lo compré cuando estuve en el seminario de medimagia en Italia.

El chico abrió la caja y encontró una alianza de plata brillante y con unos símbolos extraños grabados y entrelazados.

La sostuvo y vio que dentro tenía los nombres de ambos.

–Es preciosa, Ted. Muchas gracias –le dijo besándolo.

–Quiero que cuando todo el mundo vea tu mano, recuerde que estás conmigo.

–Pero, aun no lo sabe nadie, me preguntaran.

–He decidido hablar con Harry esta semana, después del Yule.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó James borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

–Yo sí, ¿tú no? –Le cuestionó con seguridad– soy yo quien más tiene que perder.

–Lo eres todo para mí, así que no cuestiones quien de los dos perderá más. Y no hables como si fuera una princesa y tuvieras que ir a pedir mi mano. No soy un niño, tengo diecinueve años, y si mi padre no nos quiere juntos, tendrá que aguantarse y adaptarse. Pero no permitiré que me separe de ti. Te quiero, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Yo jamás permitiría que nadie me separase de ti, ¿me oyes? Pero si tu padre se opone, no será muy difícil vernos y encontrarnos.

–Estamos dando por supuestas muchas cosas. Disfrutemos de la navidad, y ya nos preocuparemos si es que eso ocurre. Ahora me gustaría poder dormir a tu lado lo que queda de noche, si no te importa.

James se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó de lado encajándose en Ted, que estaba tumbado de la misma forma.

–Buenas noches –dijo besándole la nuca.

–Buenas noches.


End file.
